story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Valerie (NSI)/Dialogue
' ' *'First Introduction:' "Hi. My name is Valerie. I didn't think we'd be getting any visitors here. O, so your name is Name...? Good luck with your work." *'Morning:' "Good morning. The horoscope says today's my lucky day! That's right, because I got to see you.♪" *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon. You're working so hard every day!♪" *'Evening:' "Good evening, player. What's going on?" *'Night:' "Hi there. It's so nice to work out together.♪" ' ' *"I love watching horses running in the meadow! ♪ Their manes are beautiful when they flow in the wind! It's just too bad I can't ride them myself." *"I'm not really good at anything, and my only real dream is to marry and start a family... Maybe I'm just childish?" *"I want to marry as soon as I can. I like housework and I want to have a family of my own! It's nice to have a lively family, don't you think?" *"There's someone I like...♥ He's optimistic and gentle. I feel safe around him.♫ Guess who..." *'When working:' "Hi. You want something to eat? Even if we're family, it'll still cost gold though." *'Ignoring Her:' "It has been so long since we've been able to talk to one another, player. And yet, that doesn't seem to bother you at all, huh? That's unfair, you know. I shouldn't be the only one suffering! I want you to talk to me every day..." *'Player shows her a farm animal:' "Ahem, did you stop by to introduce your farm animal to me? It is so full of energy. ♫" *'Player shows her a pet:' "O, how cute! ♫ This one looks so smart and reliable. I like it a lot. ♥" *'Talk too Much:' "Aww, you're looking good today.♪" ' ' *'Favourite:' "Oh My Gosh! Cherry Pie? Thank you! It's a delicious gift! I'm touched.☆" *'Loved:' "O my! I love this! Thank you very much for this wonderful gift." *'Liked:' "Aww, this is great! I love it!♥ Thank you!" *'Neutral:' "Um, thank you." *'Dislike:' "W-why would you give me this...?" *'Hated:' "For me? How weird! Is this some kind of joke?" *'Horror:' "I'm sorry. I simply don't really like it... That's really not my thing." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present? How thoughtful.♪ Thank you." *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "A birthday gift? It's... um... nothing. Yeah, nothing." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Humph, that's enough. Wow.♪" ' ' *'White Flower:' "Have you gotten used to living here yet? If you ever need anything, just let me know." *'Purple Flower:' "Even if you mess up, just try harder the next time. Good luck." *'Blue Flower:' "I like to cook, how about you, [player? There are plenty of good dishes to cook around the café. ♪" *'Yellow Flower:' "These days when I see you, I feel a little funny inside." *'Orange Flower:' "When I think you might like someone else, that's painful. Oh, no. I'm sorry. It's nothing, really." *'Light Green Flower:' "Being in love is an amazing thing. There's just nothing else like it." *'Green Flower:' "Um... I like you a lot, player.♥ I'll just say it. After all, these are my true feelings." *'Pink Flower:' "Player, I'm so happy I married you. Glad we met!" *'Dark Pink Flower:' "I was so happy to have something so important to me. But now I'm afraid of losing it..." *'Red Flower:' "Family is something you build and protect... together. My family and my home are very important to me." *'Rainbow Flower:' "Someday, a long time from now, when you're a old man and I'm an old woman... I hope you're still with me then too... ♥" ' ' *'Early Spring:' "Another beautiful season. When the cherry blossoms begin to wilt, it's over." *'Late Spring:' "The cherry blossoms are in full bloom.♪ They're gorgeous." *'Early Summer:' "It's getting hotter more and more..." *'Late Summer:' "Summer is such a dazzling season." *'Early Autumn:' "The season has finally calmed down. ♪ Autumn makes me sleepy... ♫" *'Late Autumn:' "Food tastes so good in autumn. I better be careful not to eat much!♪" *'Early Winter:' "Be careful that you don't catch a cold." *'Late Winter:' "Winter is so quiet. It seems like the snows are enveloping you." ' ' *'Sunny:' "I say hello to the sun when it's sunny.♫" *'Cloudy:' "The sun isn't very lively today." *'Rainy:' "Even if it rains, it's always nice here. ♫ We have tea inside the Clinic! ♥" *'Snowy:' "It's best to sleep when the snow comes. ♫" ' ' *'Animal Festival:' "Player, are you entering an animal in the contest? It comes down to how much time you spend with them. Everyone looks very confident." *'Birthday:' "It's my birthday! Another year older, another year wiser!" *'Christmas Eve:' "I hope the sky is clear for tonight's Christmas Eve.♫" *'Christmas Day:' "The Christmas Day is tomorrow! It should be a fun romantic date.♪" *'Cooking Festival:' "I've entered my Cherry Pie stew in the cooking contest. The fruit really complement each other." *'Fall Festival:' "There's a fishing contest at tomorrow's Summer Festival!♫ There will be some exotic fish on sale... I'm so excited!" *'Fashion Contest:' "Mrs. Maura makes a very cute outfit! Seems perfect for playing with animals. ♪" *'New Year's Eve:' "Today is the last day of the year. I should reflect back on it. Let's make next year a good one too!" *'New Year's Day:' "Happy New Year, player! Looks like time flies by!" *'Spring Festival:' "I like cherry blossoms, but pink roses are my favorite!♪ They really capture the essence of beauty somehow..." *'Summer Festival:' "The Summer Festival is the perfect way to celebrate those long summer days..." *'Valentine's Day' **"Um, Player, this is a cake I baked. I used fresh milk and eggs right from the farm. Please try some! ♥" **"O, a piece of Valentine Day cake for me? That's so nice, thank you. You're so thoughtful, Player." *'Winter Festival:' "Today is the Winter Festival!♪ It's now obviously winter!♫" ' ' *'Before the Wedding:' "Player, this is the greatest thing that could have happened... I can't wait." *'Expecting a Child:' "I've been having a strange feeling to sleep lately." *'After Baby's Birth:' "Hee hee, I'm so glad the birth went well. To know we're seeing the same things makes me feel happy. ♥" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "People say that Child has my hair and eyes." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Raising a child is really difficult, isn't it?" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Kids these days. They just don't know up from down anymore, do they?" *'When the First Child is grown:' "I hope Child makes a lot of new friends! ♫" *'When the Second Child is grown:' "When I watch them play together, I'm so glad to see they get along." *'Your kids return:' "Yay! I'm glad Child and Child are back.♪" *'Before the Wedding:' "Congratulations on your engagement!☆ You two are a good match, like sweets and tea. I wish you happiness.♥" *'Expecting a Child:' "Hihi, you look so excited today.☆ Be sure not to stay up late! ♫" *'After Baby's Birth:' "I heard you had a healthy baby. Congratulations!" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Babies have to fed milk even at night. That must be tough." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Child is going to grow up strong, just like everybody." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Did you take your child on a walk? Your family likes you! ♫" *'When the First Child is grown:' "It's okay to get a couple of scratches along the way. As long they grow up happy. ♫" *'When the Second Child is grown:' "Does Child help take care of Child? It must be nice having siblings. ♪" *'Your kids return:' "You must very be happy about your children's return, player! They share a striking resemblance to you, right?" Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Dialogue